Minecraftolis: The 32 Hour Eclipse
by Teltu
Summary: In the first installment of this Minecraft fanfiction, a young man named Steve escapes from the destruction of his old world to a mysterious new one where he must help the citizens fight an army of nocturnal creatures during the 32 hour eclipse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The sky had been seared, and was now a dark shade of red. The only clouds visible were the ones made from the smoke that was emitted from the burning cityscape below. Amidst the wreckage was a boy running through the streets.

The boy, named Steve, was only told that he had to make it to the end of this street. No reasons, just an objective. Suddenly, a burning yellow ball of energy sent from somewhere in the sky landed on the ground next to him, and exploded upon contact with the surface.

Chunks of granite from the street whizzed by Steve's face. Mixed with the fact it was hard to breathe amongst all the smoke, the task of running down the street was not a simple one. But he had to press on.

A couple seconds later, Steve could hear the city's elder's voice. "Steve, hurry! There's not much time, the overload is beginning!" A black rock emiting a purple phenomenon came into view next to the elder. Steve finally reached it, and stepped on to it.

"Where will this take me? When can I come back? How do I know where to go?" Steve rapidly asked.

"There isn't time to explain, but I promise it will all be explained to y-" Another ball of energy landed behind the man interupting him.

Steve watched more beams of purple light emit from the rock below him. Suddenly, he felt weightless. His vision blurred and he could feel himself being lifted up. He heard another explosion before feeling a gust of wind. Steve blacked out.

**Author's Notes:** And thus the story begins. Fun fact, the original title of this story was going to be "Minecraftia", but that name is a bit overused. I switched it to "Minecraftolis" last second.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Steve was nearly blinded as he opened his eyes. The sun was bright in the blue sky with a couple clouds scattered throughout. It had been a while since he had seen a sight like this. He looked around and saw that he was in a clearing of a woods. Surrounding him were trees with either brown or white bark varying in different sizes. The ground was covered in green grass, with patches of flower or taller grass.

Steve stood up and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He was a little more than two blocks tall, and he wore a teal shirt with blue jeans. He had short brown hair and purple eyes. A small layer of soot rested on his clothes.

"Moo?"

The noise made Steve jump. He turned around and saw that it was a brown and white, four-legged animal that had made the noise. "Uh, hello. Do you have directions to a town or a city or anything?" he asked the creature.

"..moo.." The creature muttered as it shot a confused look and walked away.

"Hey, you dont have to be an asshole. I'm just as confused as you are." Steve shouted at the creature. "I really hope I'm not near one of THOSE cities" he quietly said to himself.

Steve spent the next hour or so interrogating the animals of the woods. Their appearences ranged from four-legged and pink to bipedal and covered in white feathers. The only answers Steve could get from them were "oinks" and clucks. The frustration, however, soon turned to worry.

"I can't be the only thing on this planet that can speak, can I? There has to be a town or a city or something..." He turned towards a nearby pink-creature which oinked loudly at him. "Just get out of here, dumbass animal" He smacked it and it quickly ran away.

Steve noticed that it was getting dark. He looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Since I'm not _finding_ shelter, I guess I'm making it." As he walked towards the tree he was originaly going to chop down for lumber, he heard a noise. It wasn't as innocent sounding as the other noises the creatures made. It was aggressive, almost like a growl. Steve decided he wouldn't have time to build a shelter, so he instead climbed the tree and nestled a little "bed" in the leaves.

Moments ago Steve had wished there was someone else on this planet. Now he wished whatever was below the tree would go away.

"I kinda wish that dumb pink animal was here.." Steve muttered to himself as he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Steve reached his hand down through the leaves he had been sleeping on. He rummaged around for a bit, hoping to find some sort of tree-fruit. He felt something hard, and pulled it up. The fruit was red and sort-of round. "If I eat this and it's poison, I die of poison. If I don't eat it, I starve to death." Steve said out loud. Deciding it was worth the risk, Steve took a bite out of the fruit. It had a sort of sour and juicy taste, and he thought it actually tasted pretty good.

After his "breakfast", Steve climbed down his tree-bed and looked around. Several items layed on the ground that had not been there the previous night, including bones and what looked like flesh. Steve decided not to worry too much about it, and kicked the objects away from his clearing.

Steve also realized that he was thirsty. The only source of water he could see was a small lake surrounded by patches of sand not too far in front of him. "Better than nothing" Steve decided as he cupped the water into his hands and drank it.

Steve speant the next couple minutes planning out his day. The first step was getting wood. Steve may not have known much about the world he was in, but he did know what a tree was. Going to a survival class preview once or twice in his school had taught him that the first step to surviving the wilderness was retrieving wood. Normally he would need to create a makeshift axe first, but the trees here seemed much more brittle. In fact, Steve managed to chop down three trees using only his hands (although his hands ached for the next couple of days).

The next step was making the wood more managable. He did this by ripping it into rectangular planks. For every log Steve had collected, he could make four planks. This greatly increased the amount of materials to work with.

Steve realized then that he would need something besides the ground to make tools on. He assembled four planks together, and made an improvised workbench.

Now it was time for Steve to make some tools. He realized that flimsy wood would not make very effective equipment. He would need something more durable, such as stone. And even Steve knew the best thing to get stone with was a pickaxe.

Steve took a plank and ripped it into fourths. These fourths would be sticks to use as a handle on his pickaxe. He took three more planks, and combied the ingredients. "I've made what could maybe be the first pickaxe on the planet! Take that pink-animals!" Steve said happily. It wasn't until he heard another growl, as well as a "clunk" and hissing noise that he realized it had become night. Not wanting to be spotted, Steve grabbed his pickaxe and climbed back up to his tree bed.

It had been a day of good progress. But as Steve layed in his leaves and looked up at the moon, he felt something. Sadness...emptiness...loneliness. He couldn't really be the only one out here, could he?

No. He decided that he wouldn't even consider that, and went to sleep.

**Author's Notes:** Meant to put author's notes in the first chapter, but I already had to repost it once after I fixed some typo's and a plothole (Yes, plotholes in the first chapter. This sure isn't gonna be easy). If you can't tell by now, Steve's kind of an idiot. Sure he can pull together some common sense to survive and think fast in dire situations. But deep down, he's really an idiot.


End file.
